deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Infinite
|-|Pistashio= Mewtwo vs Infinite is Pistashio's fifteenth Battle, And Season 1 Finale Description Season 1 Episode 15! Sonic vs Pokemon! which Genetic Hybrids will win the epic finale of Season 1! Interlude Wiz: Genetics and experiments are some of the most basic things in series like Pokemon and Sonic. Boomstick: Likw Mewtwo, the Genetically Engineered Pokémon. Wiz: And Infinite, The wielder of the Phantom Ruby. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mewtwo Wiz: Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Boomstick: Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. Wiz: In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Boomstick: Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Wiz: Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Boomstick: Mewtwo is a psychic type Pokémon, so it has a whole variety of psychic based powers such as communicating through it's mind and taking control of others with it's power. It has access to telekinesis which it uses for floating, attacking and defending itself. Due to the extreme training it recieved and it's intelligence, Mewtwo is extremely powerful and can manage to make long range attacks and shields. It can speak to humans in their language via telepathy. Mewtwo: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals. Giovanni: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal. Mewtwo: Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny! Giovanni: Mewtwo begins destroying the lab Stop this now! Mewtwo: I wasn't born a Pokémon, I was created; and my creators have used and betrayed me! So, I stand alone! blows up the laboratory Infinite Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results |-|Necromercer= Genetic Hybrids Mewtwo vs Infinite Gog.png Infinite vs Mewtwo.png '''Discription Pokemon vs Sonic Forces! Which Genetically Mutated Super Weapon will win? 'Intro' Necro: Genetics and experiments are some of the most basic things in science. Mercer: And some people like making super weapons. Necro: Mewtwo,the one hundred and fifty first pokemon. Mercer: And Infinite,The wielder of the Phantom Ruby. Necro: I'm Necro And He's Mercer and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Mewtwo' Necro: Dr. Fuji was a great scientist who was working to create artificial life in the hope of reviving his dead daughter. Mercer: With infinite funding Dr. Fuji was in good standing. Until his experiment,a clone of the legendary pokemon Mew, ended up meeting up with fuji's daughter in the test tube,and she taught this clone things about life, like the sun and moon and sadness. Then she died. No joke,like just straight up disappeared from exstence right in front of him. Necro: Fuji thought this event would be to traumatic for it,so he erased it's memory of amber.Then when the clone woke up it felt loss and confusion,and with no memory's to explain why it was feeling this,it got mega pissed and started killing people right then and there! Just Before Fuji was killed(Or a little before) He Named the clone Mewtwo. Mercer: He's a creative bastard isn't he? Necro: Not in the slightest. Mercer: Anyway,being a psychic type pokemon most of mewtwo's powers come from his mental prowess. Mewtwo has many attacks and skills to help him in the middle of battle. First up is mewtwo's signature attack. Shadow Ball. This attack is a ball of ghostly energy that Mewtwo can charge and manipulate at will. He can also rapid fire these attacks. Necro: Mewtwo also uses attacks like swift and aura sphere,which never miss their target no matter what. Mercer: Mewtwo's signature move is called psychic. This attack is a powerful form of telekinesis,that allows Mewtwo to lift things in in the air. the weight limit for his telekinesis seems to be Limitless,as shown when he lifted three hundred and fifty million tons of water.(He lifted all of the water in a lake.) Necro: But all of these attacks pale in comparison to Mewtwo's most powerful attacks. Hyper Beam is a wide beam of plasma-like energy that is so powerful that is requires a thirty-six second recharge. Mercer: And Mewtwo's most powerful attack is called Psystrike. When using this move,Mewtwo holds his target in place with his telekinesis,and he then fires a large ball of psychic energy at his unlucky target.This move does not have a cool down,but it still drains Mewtwo's psychic energy. Necro: Mewtwo can make himself fly,and other stuff like that. Mercer: Mewtwo also has a defensive arsenal. First up for his defensive arsenal is his most iconic shields. Barrier,Protect,Mirror Coat and Counter. Barrier is a rectangular shield that that Mewtwo can use to guard against physical attacks.Protect is your run of the mill shield that can block almost any projectile without fail,However the more Mewtwo uses protect the higher the chance it will fail to work. Necro: Mirror coat is a very unconventional shield,as Mewtwo will still take damage if he is hit by an ranged attack,the attack will be reversed on the attacker,dealing double damage. Counter is the same as mirror coat,but it affects physical attacks,rather than ranged attacks. Mewtwo also has a healing move called recover that allows Mewtwo to heal his wounds. Mercer: And if things get up close and personal Mewtwo spoons his enemys to death with gigantic spoon.(No,we are not joking.) Necro: And like any Japanese charcter, Mewtwo has a super form,called mega Mewtwo 'X' and 'Y'. Mercer: Mega Mewtwo 'X' grants Mewtwo a boost in his special attack and special defense and speed. Necro: Mega Mewtwo 'Y' Gives Mewtwo a boost in both physical strength and durability. Mercer: Mewtwo has fought on par with other pokemon like Deoxys, and Mewtwo has shown himself to be smarter than Alakzam a pokemon with an IQ of five thousand. Necro: But of course,Mewtwo has his fair share of weaknesses. First up is the fact that Mewtwo is actually pretty weak physically, and he is also not very durable outside of his mega form. And all of Mewtwo's moves have PP, which means he can only use each one a certain number of times. Mercer: But overall Mewtwo is one of the most powerful pokemon for a reason,a reason that he will be glad to show you. (Mewtwo:"I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.") Infinite Necro: When everything you know and love is taken from you,would you do anything you could to get revenge on the one who took them from you? Well,Infinite the jackal did everything and more. But before his quest for revenge Infinite was just a bandit that went by the name of zero. Mercer: Zero once lead a raid against Dr. Eggman,and unfourtantly for him,the doctor was home. So Zero and his squad ended up in a fight against The eggman infantry,and they fought hard,but still lost. Eggman Felt sorry for them,and offered them a place in his army,which they gladly accepted. Necro: One day when they were guarding the lab, A certain Hedgehog attacked them. And killed all of zero's squad,before beating the absolute shit out of Zero. Mercer: Zero sort of went insane from this experience. He went to Eggman and volunteered for an experiment that would give him power. Necro: Thus did Zero toss aside his 'weak' face,and he dawned a new one.The face(mask) of Infinite. Mercer: Infinite gained his power by fusing with the phantom ruby,causing it to become a part of his chest. Necro: The Phantom Ruby grants Infinite many different powers,although Infinite has only mastered a few(A lot) of them. Mercer: the powers of the phantom ruby are quite devastating. The power Infinite uses the most is flight and telekinesis,But by far his most used is his ability to control energy,and to create illusions. Necro: ' 'Set Necro: All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. ''' '''Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Results 'Next Time ' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Psychic Users Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Sonic characters Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Science' themed Death Battles